


A Different Kind of Homework

by killerwhaletank



Series: The Hackley School [6]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, all-male boarding school hijinks, punching the V-card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: Jon and Keith go back to their room, and Stephen catches them.





	A Different Kind of Homework

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still in the process of moving, so apologies for all of the delay with these here stories. HOPEFULLY! this is the last of the moving stress, and this will continue without real long delays.

Hands moved in a flurry of excitement as Keith keyed the door open and both he and Jon pushed inside.

The walk back from the campus to the dorm building takes longer than both Jon and Keith would have liked; Jon stopping them every few feet to grab a feel when someone wasn’t looking. Jon was full of giggles where Keith was blushing behind his glasses. He wondered if anyone saw them in the locker room, wondered if anyone could tell what happened just by looking at them. Every time Jon seemed to get too close he tugged back, more nervous than he could have ever imagined about the whole thing.

Once back at the dorm, Jon shoved Keith into the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors closed behind them Jon grabbed a handful of Keith’s shirt and shoved him against the back wall, leaning up on his toes and kissing him ravenously. Distracted by the kiss, Keith slid a hand to the small of Jon’s back and gently pulled him close. “Relax,” Jon was finally able to whisper. “No one will know until you tell them. I promise.”

Keith licked his lips and swallowed hard, and found himself laughing in the process. “I’m sorry,” he hummed. “I shouldn’t be so-“

“Nervous?” Jon snickered and gave his shoulders a little shrug. He slid his hand into Keith’s and squeezed. “You have every right to be nervous, but no. You really don’t have to be.” Jon reached with his free hand and cupped Keith’s jaw. “If Stephen hasn’t been outed yet, it’s definitely not going to happen with you.” As Jon spoke Keith blushed, his cheeks and ears flushing hotly as Jon reached up and gently touched his jaw with the tips of his fingers.

A little chuckle caught in the back of Keith’s throat, his eyes fluttering closed as Jon pressed in as close as he could manage, standing on his toes and brushing a gentle kiss to the curve of Keith’s jaw. “You know, if… if you’d like me to stop…”

Jon gasped when Keith grabbed a handful of his hair. He pulled Jon’s lips to his own, kissing him deeply but breaking away much too quickly. “No,” Keith whispered breathlessly. “No, god… god no I don’t want you to stop.”

“Good.” Jon grinned as the elevator squealed to a halt on the third floor, and the doors opened with a screech. Jon stepped back from the elevator, slowing letting go of Keith in the process, chuckling with every step he took. Keith cleared his throat, hoping to regain any sort of composure. When all hope was lost he closed his eyes and ran after Jon just as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Jon fished the keys from the pocket of Keith’s blazer and unlocked the door, wiggling his eyebrows as he grabbed the lapels of the jacket and tugged Keith in for another kiss before walking them both back into their shared room. Keith pushed the door closed with his foot, both hands coming to rest on Jon’s hips, melting wordlessly into the hot kiss. Jon pushed at Keith’s blazer, grabbing it and tossing it onto his desk.

Neither of them seemed to notice that Stephen was nowhere to be found.

“C’mon,” Jon purred, the tips of his fingers resting on the buckle of Keith’s belt. He looked up into Keith’s eyes and winked. “I am in desperate need of a shower.”

Keith’s eyes went wide, both in surprise and anticipation. “Is… that an invitation?”

Jon rolled his head back and laughed. “No, Keith,” he teased. He turned and peeled his T-shirt off, dropping it into a pile of semi-dirty clothes on the floor. When Jon saw that Keith actually looked dejected he paused and stood in the bathroom doorway, his arms folded across his chest. “Actually, it’s not an invitation. It’s… more of a request.” He looked down and cleared his throat, and when he lifted his head he reached for the light switch in the bathroom. “Remember when I said you could repay the favor?”

Keith swallowed hard, and nodded in return. Without saying another word, Jon pulled the rest of his clothes off, his shoulders heaving with the deep breath he took.

~*~*~

Stephen had been in the library until closing time, and even then the librarian was having a hard time getting him to leave. He started out working on his English paper -- discussing whether or not Middle Earth was real or an elaborate hallucination of Bilbo Baggins -- but ended up hiding away in his favorite corner with a well-worn copy of one of his favorite books. He was exhausted, his eyes heavy, and even the chill of a late October evening wasn't enough to wake him as he shuffled from the Upper School library back to Greeley Hall.

Once outside, he pressed a single earbud into his good ear and all but jogged back to his room.

Still deaf to the world, the sounds of Broadway’s latest hit musical playing from his phone, Stephen fished the key from the pocket of his blazer, and unlocked the three-man room. Stephen’s eyes scanned the room, surprised when he saw that no one else was there. He grabbed his phone and checked the screen for the time, and again looked up to see that his two roommates were nowhere to be found.

It wasn’t until he pulled the earbud out that he heard the water running in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let out a little sigh of relief, a little chuckle, and let the door close behind him, pushing the lock into place. “In the shower,” Stephen whispered, as if he’d solved the great mystery.

Still smiling, Stephen wandered to his desk and dropped his backpack in the chair and nudged it back under the desk. He paused, both hands over the back of the chair. With his good ear he heard what sounded like a moan, followed by a laugh, followed by another moan. Slowly he turned to the bathroom door, which was ajar and letting out just a little puff of steam. Another giggle. A bottle falls, followed by the laughter of not just one person, but two.

Two relatively familiar voices.

Stephen toes off his sneakers and tip toes toward the bathroom, shedding the school uniform’s blazer and untucking the white dress shirt in the process. He slides his fingers around the edge of the slightly-open door and peeks into the bathroom. Through the steam he can make the outlines of two people, and both of them happen to be his roommates.

He gasped, the sound unheard by anyone else. He cupped a hand over his mouth and felt a little giggle rumble in his belly. He closed his eyes and tried so hard not to laugh, but when he heard Jon moan for Keith, all of the laughter stopped.

“F-fuck… Keith, p-please…”

“Not here. Let… let’s go to bed, hmm?”

“Bed?” A whimper. “Thought you were gonna do me right here.”

“That really what you want?”

The water turned off and Stephen found himself standing at attention, just inside the bathroom door, fully erect and ready to greet his roommates, his arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his face. Jon turned and grabbed his towel, nearly slipping and falling on the wet tile under his feet when he saw Stephen standing there. “Shit!” Jon almost shouted. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, waiting for Stephen to react to the sight of he and Keith together.

Stephen clucked his tongue and reached out to brush the tips of his fingers along Jon’s jaw. Jon slowly opened his eyes one at a time, still bracing himself. Instead, Stephen pressed a little kiss to the corner of Jon’s mouth, taking him completely by surprise. With a little sigh, Stephen looked at Keith with a smile on his face. “So,” he said, smacking his lips in the process.

Keith cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Stephen, I… I can explain,” he tried to say.

Stephen raised and eyebrow, and quickly reached out to grab the towel away from Keith, revealing his rock hard cock. He whistled low and gave his head the slightest shake. “Shit,” he purred, turning back to Jon. “You… want this?”

Jon drew in an incredibly deep breath, but nodded with an almost innocent quality. “I-“ He exhaled sharply and cupped both hands over his face, his towel falling to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Stephen shook his head. “For?” He slid his hand up against the small of Jon’s back and gently pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t apologize,” he whispered, shaking his head as he spoke. “Don’t… say you’re sorry.” He closed his eyes and brushed a gentle kiss to Jon’s lips. “We’ve both been thinking the same thing.”

“What?” Jon asked softly.

“Are you shitting me?” Keith asked, his voice a lot louder than Jon and Stephen’s collectively.

Stephen leaned in and whispered something into Jon’s ear; Keith hadn’t heard what was said, but he did hear the moan that Jon let out. Keith’s eyes narrowed so slightly and he backed away when both Jon and Stephen reached out and grabbed his wrists, tugging him back toward his own bed; the one in the room that was not lofted up. They were both giggling, a sound which made Keith all the more nervous.

“I believe you owe Jon something,” Stephen said with a nod. He looked at Jon and both of them laughed as they shoved Keith to a seated position on the bed. Jon, not speaking, reached for the towel that Keith wore, and threw it back into the bathroom behind them all. Jon crawled on the bed beside Keith, pressing gentle kiss to his shoulder, the side of his neck, all while Stephen sunk to his knees and ran both hands up Keith’s inner thighs. Keith shook his head and was about to speak when he felt Stephen’s mouth wrap around the tip of his cock. He threw his head back and was about to scream when Jon’s mouth on his own stifled the sound immediately.

Keith whimpered when he felt the bed shift beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Jon had gotten down from the bed and made his way across the room to his desk. In the top drawer he reached for a small bottle of lube and two foil-wrapped condoms that he’d gotten from a visit to the school nurse.

“W-what…” Before Keith could finish his thought he was being tugged in one direction, covered in latex and pushed further back onto the bed. Soft moans took the place of Stephen’s laughter, and both her and Jon shared a thought without actually sharing it.

Jon climbed onto the bed, straddling Keith’s hips, rubbing his ass against the hard length of Keith’s cock. Stephen took Keith’s cock and guided it against Jon’s ass, pausing only when Jon hissed; the pain from almost being breached was enough to make them all want to stop. Stephen stood up from the bed and positioned himself behind Jon, both hands cupped over Jon’s shoulders. He leaned over and brushed a little kiss to Jon’s temple, encouraging him quietly.

Both Jon and Keith cried out wordlessly when Jon rolled his hips back and took the tip of Keith’s cock into his tight ass. He leaned forward, both hands pressed against Keith’s chest, but found himself being pulled back up by Stephen’s grip on his shoulders. “Easy, love,” he whispered against Jon’s ear. “Easy.” He pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the side of Jon’s head, squeezing his shoulders in a loving, but also encouraging, fashion.

“Jesus Christ you are really big,” Jon exhaled, every word running into the next. Stephen chuckled softly and nuzzled a little kiss to the side of Jon’s neck, both hands still cupped over Jon’s hips, as he slowly, carefully eased Jon further down on Keith’s cock.

Keith was already three seconds from exploding into a mini universe of stars and colors and other feelings that he had never experienced before. He reached for Jon’s hips to hold him steady, only to grab onto Stephen’s hands. His heart raced even more when Stephen laced his fingers between Keith’s, and brought the back of Keith’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand sweetly. “You okay down there, Olbie?” Stephen’s voice quietly carried through the room, over the sound of Jon’s whimpering. Jon pulled his hips back from Keith, his ass tightening and relaxing and tightening again as he sunk even further down, his knees resting on the bed on either side of Keith’s hips.

“Just… don’t stop,” Keith growled, his voice breaking in mid-sentence. A little laugh caught in the back of Stephen’s throat and he dropped down on the bed next to Keith, lying on his side with his head resting in the palm of his hand. “Fuck, p-please… please don’t stop.” With that, Jon started working his hips just a little harder, a little faster, dropping down further on Keith’s cock with every twist of his own body.

Stephen watched for just a moment, his eyes focused on Jon’s growing cock, bobbing from his own belly down onto Keith’s and back. He absently licked his lips and let out a sweet chuckle before he reached out and curled his fingers around Jon’s cock, pulling a long, low growl from the back of Jon’s throat in the process. As he twisted his wrist, Stephen leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Keith’s open mouth. “Gosh, watching you fuck him…” Stephen closed his eyes and bit back a low moan. He nipped at Keith’s earlobe, growling at the precise frequency to make goosebumps erupt all over Keith’s body. “Almost makes me… wanna try…”

Both Jon and Keith gasped. Jon’s fingers shook as he reached down to grab at Stephen, desperate to pull him up from the bed. “N-no,” Jon breathed. He pressed his forehead to Stephen’s. “You just… keep touching me… watch…”

“Shut up,” Keith growled to no one in particular. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head. “Sh-shut… shut up. Both of you, I… I’m so… ready to just…” In that moment he gripped his hands so tight around Jon’s hips there would be bruises where each of his fingertips were, and held Jon’s body in place as he came hard enough to blur his vision and make his entire body shake. Jon cried out as well, though his voice was choked by the fact that Stephen was holding him tight enough to prevent his own release. Through his blurred vision Keith watched Jon and Stephen kiss hotly, and with a little whimper he felt Jon being pulled down from his lap with a gentle pop. His heart raced as the bed shifted, and Jon and Stephen rolled over on top of him, still making out, Jon’s hands furious, desperately trying to get Stephen’s clothes off.

~*~*~

Keith lay in bed, his eyes focused up at the ceiling, sleep completely eluding him. Twenty-four hours ago, he’d never even been kissed; now he was no longer a virgin, and lying beside the young man who had taken it from him. With a little sigh he turned and brushed a kiss to the bridge of Jon’s nose, causing him to whimper and sort of twist away. Keith inhaled sharply and rolled away from Jon, his eyes wide open and focused on the ceiling. The bed shifted beside him, letting him sink into the bed against the wall. Seconds later the bed moved again, and a warm hand came to rest on Keith’s chest.

“Hey, Olbie,” Stephen whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith parted his lips to speak, his voice squeaking as he felt Stephen’s hand curl around the base of his cock under the blankets that were pooled up around his waist. Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle. “Man. This big fella never sleeps, does he.”

Breathing heavily, Keith looked to Stephen through the corners of his eyes. “N-no,” he whispered roughly in return. “Where-“ Keith tried to sit up but Stephen immediately pushed him down, clucking his tongue in the process.

“Hush,” Stephen exhaled in response. Keith turned to face Stephen completely, catching the smirk on his face. “It’s my turn to play.”


End file.
